The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a contact retention assembly for an electrical connector and a new contact for use in such an assembly.
It is well known in the art to utilize spring retention tines to releasably retain electrical contacts in insulators of electrical connectors. Typically, a resilient spring tine is stamped from the wall of the contact and bent outwardly and rearwardly of the contact so that the tine will deflect inwardly when the contact is inserted into a contact cavity in an insulator from the rear of the insulator. After the tine passes a rearwardly facing shoulder on the wall of the cavity, the tine springs outwardly to engage the shoulder and thereby restrict rearward movement of the contact in the cavity.
On some occasions, it is necessary to provide a contact of either U-shaped or box-shaped cross-section, such as when it is desired to provide two overlapping slotted arms for an insulation displacement contact construction. If the retention tine were stamped from the wall of such a contact and bent outwardly to engage a shoulder in the contact cavity of an insulator, it will be appreciated that the transverse extent of the contact will be increased, thereby requiring larger cross-section contact cavities which results in a decrease in the density of contacts in the connector. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a contact retention assembly which may be used in a contact having either a U-shaped or box-shaped body without the spring retention tine thereof extending outwardly, whereby the cross-section of the contact may be minimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,961, to Langenbach discloses a contact retention assembly in which a hollow cylindrical contact embodies a contact retention tine which is stamped out of one sidewall of the contact and extends through an opening in the opposite sidewall to dig into the wall of the cavity to prevent rearward movement of the contact in the cavity. A special tool is required to be threaded through an aperture in the contact in front of the tine in order to deflect the tine rearwardly thereby releasing it from engagement from the wall of the contact cavity. The tine does not engage a shoulder in the contact cavity to provide positive retention of the contact which is preferred for many connector applications. The present invention utilizes a shoulder in the contact cavity for engagement with the spring tine to assure positive locking of the contact in the cavity, and avoids the requirement for a special threaded tool as in the Langenbach patent.